Broken And Healed
by xXSunsparkXx
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, you should be happy on Christmas Eve, right? Amy Rose wasn't. She was broken. Will a confession from Sonic stop her from leaving and never coming back? Read and review!
1. Breaking Point

It was a cold December night. Christmas Eve actually, snowflakes were falling gracefully onto the sidewalk of Station Square. If you looked into the window of a club nearby you'd see Rouge the bat getting the decorations ready for a Christmas party she was having later that night. She was close to being finished, her club was totally transformed from a cool teen hangout, to a cozy, formal dining room. Cream and her mother Vanilla had helped Rouge cook all the delicious food. There was a variety of things to eat, from cooked turkey to Cream's special homemade banana crème pie. Plus a plate of chilidogs just for Sonic. Rouge hoped this party would be one to remember.

The only thing left to do was find a place to hang the mistletoe. She wanted to put it somewhere, where no one would see it, until they were right under it of course. She was going to play matchmaker tonight. Her pairings were Tails and Cream, Vanilla and Vector, Silver and Blaze, Sonic and Amy, and herself and Knuckles. Finally she found the perfect place, right by the Christmas tree. It was nestled in the corner just so that when a couple went to look at the presents or grab the ones that were theirs they'd be right under the plant. "It's perfect." Rouge thought as she hung it up. After she was finished she went to put the finishing touches on her makeup, the guests would be arriving soon.

Amy's POV

A small pink hedgehog watched the snowflakes from her window. She knew she should be getting ready for Rouge's Christmas party, but she just couldn't bring herself to go this year. She was broken, sick and tired of going and never getting a kiss from Sonic under the mistletoe. Sick and tired of chasing him every single day with no such luck of him admitting his feelings to her. Amy knew now that he didn't like her that way at all. Why would he? She was just an annoying fan girl who followed him around everywhere he went. That's not a way to get someone to like you. "Maybe I should just leave. Move away from Station Square so Sonic never has to see me ever again. That's what he wants right?" She asked herself. It would be a lot easier for her to get over him if she left. Amy thought hard about this. If she was going to leave she needed to do it soon, before she had second thoughts. She sighed and walked over to her nightstand. On top was a photograph she'd kept there since she was ten. It was of her and Sonic. They looked really happy in the picture, Sonic's arm was slung around her shoulder, his trademark grin spread across his face. Amy had her arms wrapped around his torso, eyes glowing in delight.

Amy's vision was getting blurry now, angry tears cascading down her cheeks. With one swift motion she threw the frame onto the ground. The glass shattered and danced across the floor, pieces glittering when they hit the light. Amy flung her closet door open and looked for something to wear for the party. She was leaving, and she was saying her goodbyes tonight. Finally she found something suitable. It was a white, sleeveless, knee length dress with a light pink ribbon tied around her waist. She found white ballet flats and a headband to match. After she put everything on she looked at herself in the mirror. She really had changed, her quills were shoulder length now, and she had that perfect hourglass figure. But something was missing. Amy glanced at the broken picture frame and saw it, it was her eyes. In the picture they were bright and happy, now they were dull and sad. She knew why this was. She was so naïve and innocent back then, so hopeful that Sonic really did love her. "I actually thought I had a chance." Amy murmured to herself. After one last glance at the photo she grabbed her coat and started off towards the party. She hadn't bought anyone anything, but she didn't care. This would probably be the last time she'd see any of them anyways.

Sonic POV

"Well, well, well look who's here? If it isn't the blue blur himself." Rouge purred seductively and let the snow covered hedgehog in.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said and grinned. "Nice party you got here."

"Why thank you." She replied.

Sonic looked around, everyone was there, even Shadow, except for one certain pink hedgehog. Rouge had already walked away so he went to talk to Tails. "Hey buddy," he said. "Have you seen Amy?"

"Nope none of us have. Maybe she didn't want to come, or she already had plans." The kitsune replied.

Sonic frowned and thought about this for a moment. "That couldn't be right, she never misses Rouge's Christmas party."

Tails shrugged, "you never know."

Sonic was just about to go look for her when someone knocked on the door. Rouge squealed and opened it, it was Amy. Rouge let the hedgehog in and put her arm around her. "Amy what's wrong?"

Everyone looked at her, she didn't look herself at all. Her eyes were red and swollen, like she had been crying. And there was something about her. She didn't have that normal happy aura about her, it was dark and depressed.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, let's get this party started." Amy said and managed a small smile. Rouge looked over at her, she was concerned, but she nodded and walked away anyways.

Amy walked over to the plush white couch and sat down. Sonic went and sat next to her. She didn't even look up when he did.

"Amy what is it? I know something's wrong. You're not yourself today." Sonic said worriedly.

Amy sighed and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You." She whispered and ran into the kitchen.

Sonic sat there, shocked. What did he do wrong? He could hear crying coming from the kitchen and knew it was her. All the girls heard it too and went to go comfort her. Silver and Tails walked over to Sonic. "Uh Sonic? What just happened? Why is Amy crying?" Silver asked.

Sonic glanced over at the kitchen door, "I don't know." He murmured.


	2. Gone

Cream was the first to emerge from the kitchen. Tails quickly got up as soon as he saw her tear streaked face. "Cream what's wrong?"

Cream looked at Sonic then back at Tails. "Amy's leaving, and it's all because of Sonic!"

Sonic's world stopped spinning when he heard those words. Cream put so much hatred into his name, like he was responsible for something horrible. But to him this was horrible, Amy was leaving him. So many questions ran through Sonic's head. Why? What did I do wrong? How could she leave me? All this was answered when Amy walked out. The look on her face, she was heartbroken. Their gazes locked for a moment and Sonic saw everything. How much she truly loved him, how much she desperately needed his love and how she knew she wasn't going to get it, how sad and lonely she was. Seeing it all on her face tore Sonic apart. He hurt her every time he ran away from her, little pieces of her heart breaking until it was shattered. Tears welled up in Sonic's eyes, he had never meant to do that to her.

Finally he snapped out of his gaze, everyone was looking at him, each with their own reaction. Rouge glared at him with hatred, Tails kept his head down but would glance at him, sad and disappointed. They couldn't believe Sonic The Hedgehog, who was supposed to be a **hero, **would break a girl's heart like that, especially Amy's.

Sonic looked around the room, unsure of what to do. All of his being screamed run, but he knew this wasn't something he could run from. Finally he just got up and walked over to Amy. Running a hand through his quills he tried to make out the words to describe how sorry he felt, but none came. There were no words to describe it. "Amy." He finally began, "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I-" Amy put a hand over his mouth and wiped away the runaway tears.

"Sonic. You don't need to do this. You say you're sorry every time, but you never _really _are. You say _oh I'll make it up to you! _And you know what? I believed you every time. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't like me? It would've hurt a lot less."

"Amy I-I do like you, I was just too shy. Please, please don't leave me, I need you!" Sonic said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Amy looked at him, her eyes sad. "I don't believe you. I learned a long time ago not to. I'm done Sonic, and I'm leaving now."

Everyone gasped and Sonic grabbed her arm. "Please Amy. I am begging you, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered. She took one last glance at her friends, then walked out the door into the falling snow. Cream burst out sobbing and ran to the door to try and stop her, but Rouge grabbed her from behind. "This is something she needs to do." She said to Cream. After thinking about this for a moment Cream nodded and walked over to Sonic.

"I hope your happy Sonic." Cream said, "I just lost my best friend."

Sonic didn't answer her, he just stood there, frozen. The realization that Amy left slowly dawned on him"

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "How could I be Tails? Amy just left me."

Amy's POV

Amy ran through the snow covered streets to the airport. She already went home and packed all her things, only taking the necessities. It surprised her that none of her friends came to try and stop her. But she thought they understood she needed to do this.

Finally she reached the airport. Her destination was Emerald town. She liked how small and isolated it was. It was a nice place to start over, be a new person, and meet new friends.

After going through the security check she boarded flight 4-17. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the fact that she was actually leaving her friends. She was leaving Sonic, her hero… The look on his face before she left made it hard to leave. He looked so sincere, like he really didn't want her to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot saying they were taking off. "There's no going back now." Amy whispered as the plane went down the runway. She looked through her window and saw something familiar. A blue blur went through the streets now under her plane, probably looking for her no doubt. The thought made Amy cry even more, this was harder than she thought.

Station Square got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see it anymore. Amy looked away and opened her laptop but looked back to see if she could see Sonic. No such luck, it was time to move on.

"Goodbye Sonikku…" She whispered.

(A/N) Chapter 2 is up is Sonic gonna let Amy go? Will he find her? Sorry it took so long to update I had to write the next chapter in my story Sonic and Mario in the Olympic Winter Games. But here you go :D Review!


	3. Found

The Next Day

The day was finally here. It was Christmas. Amy woke up in an unfamiliar bed and took in her surroundings. Last night's events came to her like a ton of bricks. She left Sonic. Tears collected in the pink hedgehog's eyes. She was so sad. "No need to sit here crying about it." She murmured to herself.

After getting a warm shower and tidying up her new apartment, Amy got online again looking for a job. She'd need an income if she wanted to keep her home. One job stood out against the rest, a flower shop just down the street needed someone to tend to the plants. Watering them, clipping them, and putting new one's in clay pots. Amy always loved gardening, so she planned on putting in her application tomorrow.

"_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me. I remember each flash, the sky began to burn." _Amy's ring tone went off. She sighed and went to check who it was. It was Cream.

"Hello?"

"_Merry Christmas Amy." _Cream's sad voice was heard from the speaker.

"Hey Cream. How is everyone?"

"_We miss you so much! Mr. Sonic is still out looking for you. Please come home!" _

Amy sighed, "I can't come home Cream. Not after what he did to me. I'm through. I promise to come visit you every chance I get but, I just can't see him. It'll hurt to much."

"_He misses you too Amy…when Tails called him from the communicator, he sounded like he was crying." _

The bowl the Amy held dropped from her hands, shattering on the floor. "What?" She whispered.

"_Tails told him to come home, that he wasn't going to find you, but Sonic said 'no I need her, she can't leave me!"_

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Why would Sonic need her? After all, she was just an annoying fan girl, as he repeated to her all the time. Maybe… he did have feelings for her. She dismissed the thought as fast as it came. Who was she kidding? He probably just felt guilty that he made her leave and that everyone was mad at him.

"_Amy? Are you still there?" _Cream asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. He probably just needs me to follow him around. Me leaving probably took a big hit to his ego." Venom spilled from her words, she was glad that she left. Maybe he could feel the hurt that she always felt when he rejected her.

"_No Amy! He loves you! I heard him talking about it a few days ago with Tails! I swear!" _

This made Amy stop cold, "W-what? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He loved her? No way, she had to be lying.

"_I tried to last night before you left. I didn't before because he said that he was going to." _

A million questions ran through Amy's mind. Was this true? When did he start liking her? Why did he run away all the time? The realization of what she'd done suddenly dawned on her. She left because she felt _sorry _for herself. She had to go back, Sonic needed her.

"Cream, meet me at the airport, I'm coming home."

Cream squealed and went to tell the others. They were getting their friend back.

Sonic ran faster than he ever ran before. He needed to get his mind of her. She obviously wasn't coming back. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes. He felt so stupid! Why didn't he tell her earlier? Then she wouldn't have left, and would be safe in his arms. But now, she was gone. Another hedgehog could come and sweep her off her feet, and he couldn't do anything about it. Just the thought made his blood boil.

Suddenly, he stopped and ran towards a tree, punching it as hard as he could which made it fall down. He was just about to find another one to hit when he heard his communicator go off. He sighed, "What Tails?"

"_Sonic! You have to come back, Amy's coming home!" _

Sonic froze in mid-punch. "What?"

"_We're going to get her at the airport. Meet us there!" _With that the screen went black.

A big grin erupted on the cobalt hedgehog's face. He didn't know how or why, but his girl was coming home. And this time, he wasn't messing up.

Amy took a deep breath and walked out of the terminal. Everyone ran towards her, hugging and crying. Well, at least the girls were. "Don't ever do that again Amy!" Rouge cried, "You had me worried!"

"You don't know how much I want to hit you right now." Knuckles growled.

"Welcome home Amy." Silver murmured.

Amy smiled and tried not to cry. Knowing how much her friends truly cared about her. Once everyone broke apart she saw a blue hedgehog standing in the distance. His eyes were cast down, looking at the sidewalk his ears flattened. Amy sighed and walked towards him. Even when she was right in front of him he still didn't meet her eyes. "Sonic."

"Hey Ames." He mumbled.

"Sonic, look at me. Hey, look at me." She tilted his head up. "I'm not mad at you. Cream…told me something that you did."

He stared at her curiously. Cream couldn't have heard their conversation, could she? "W-what?"

Amy scuffed her shoe, a little embarrassed. "Um, that you…told Tails something, about me."

She _did_ hear. Sonic's cheeks became a bright red, "Oh yeah, that."

"Is it…true?"

Sonic took in a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to run. This was the part he couldn't mess up. If he did Amy could be gone _forever. _He looked her in the eyes, a determined stance lining his features, "Yeah. It is. I've liked you since…well I don't even remember. The reason I run away is, well, I guess because I get nervous. But I do, I love you Ames, always have."

Amy stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe it. Sonic the hero of Mobius, loved _her._ "B-but, you could have any other girl in the world, so why, why would you pick me I'm-"

"Beautiful. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I promised I'd never leave you again, and I won't. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand, "That you'll never, ever leave me either."

Amy jumped into his arms, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling back she smiled at his reaction, "I promise. You're the best Sonnikku."

He grinned at the nickname, "Thanks Ames. Let's get home, we still have presents to unwrap."

Everyone cheered at this and piled in the X-Tornado. Sonic and Amy stood on the wing. Sonic protectively keeping a strong arm around her waist. Once they got back to Rouge's they all ran to the Christmas tree, getting back into party mode. Amy sat on the couch watching her friends when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, can you come here for a second?" She nodded and let Sonic lead her to another room. "Close your eyes, and open your hand."

She giggled but did what he asked. Something soft and rectangular was put in her gloved palm. "Okay, open them."

It looked like a velvet jewelry box. She glanced up at Sonic with wide eyes, who grinned back. With shaking hands she slowly opened the lid, and started crying at what she saw.

It was a golden locket.

Inside was two pictures of herself and Sonic together. There was an inscription on the back, it read, "I will never, ever leave you. -Sonic"

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked in a choked whisper.

Sonic gingerly took the locket and laced it around her neck. He stood back and saw how it looked on her. "Perfect."

Tears still streaming, she murmured, "Thank you so much Sonic. This, this is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me."

He smiled at her reaction. Honestly, he was a little worried if she'd like it or not. But his worries were diminished now. He took the petite girl in his arms, burying his face in her quills. "You're welcome."

Once they broke apart Amy took something out of her bag. It was a large, gift wrapped box. Thank God she didn't take it back when she left. Sonic ripped the sparkly paper and looked inside. It was a new hover board. "I worked hard to get my Christmas bonuses so I could get that custom made. It's stainless steel, and your name is engraved on the back with the teams logo."

Sonic turned it over and sure enough there it was in blue letters. "Wow Ames, this is amazing. Thank you so much." He hugged her again.

She giggled, "It's the fastest one they had. I know you hate anything that goes less than 200 miles per hour."

Sonic chuckled, "You know me well. Alright, I'm done kidnapping you, let's go back and see the others. I'm sure they're wondering where you are right now." He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her out.

Once they came into view the whole team burst out laughing. Sonic and Amy looked at each other confusedly. Rouge walked over and pointed upwards. When they saw what it was they both turned red.

It was the mistletoe.

Amy turned to Sonic, "If-if you don't want to-"

He cut her off, kissing her passionately. They all clapped for the new couple. A few of the guys cheering Sonic on.

When they finally broke apart, panting slightly. Sonic grinned widely and put a finger under her chin. "Love ya Ames."

Tears glistened in her eyes at his words, "I love you too Sonnikku."

This had to be by far, the best Christmas the two hedgehogs had _ever_ had.

The End.


End file.
